


约/拍

by EinhornKKK



Category: all凯 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EinhornKKK/pseuds/EinhornKKK





	约/拍

K穿好了衣服，被扶到墙壁坐下，汗湿透了他的头发，一缕一缕地耷在额前。  
他的眼睛发着狠，忿忿地看向前方，却也不知道是在看镜子，还是在看一边的人。  
六月的北京已经是十分的燥热，地下的这间工作室，本应是隔绝外部的吵嚷，提供阴凉安静的环境。  
但现在成了绝佳的犯罪场所。  
娱乐圈初出茅庐的小新人，接了国际摄影师的约拍，一路兴奋着赶到，却不想成为了掉进狼口的羊。  
Z带了齐全的摄影装备，也带了齐全的犯罪装备。  
两个小时前，他约K在这个隐蔽的工作室见面，为他准备好了各式服装，也为他准备好了圈套和陷阱。  
架好摄影机，他邀请K先坐下来喝一杯。  
K婉拒，说不喝酒。  
没关系，不含酒精的。Z说。  
K没有在拒绝，毫无防备的喝下。  
之后十分钟，Z开始随性地和凯聊天，耐心等待着K的爆发。  
他看的K的额头开始不断渗出汗珠，脸色也变得潮红，说话开始带着重重的喘息。  
K终于坐不住了，说不舒服想去一下洗手间。  
Z帮他指了一下门。  
K说了声不好意思，有些颤抖地站了起来，急匆匆向门口走过去。他只觉得头昏脑胀，身体很热，内裤里好像有什么东西溢出，粘得他难受。  
只是刚走到门口，K觉得背后被什么针刺了一下，他感觉到一双手抚摸上他的肩膀，Z的头靠过来，温热的气息在他脸颊流过，他听见Z说，小凯，这门是从里面锁的，钥匙在我这里，在这里。  
Z的手拉住K的手往自己身下引。K浑身过电一般，想要立即挣脱出来。但是很快发现自己使不上力气。  
“你……做了什么……”  
“没什么，一点肌肉松弛剂，比不上你喝下的那一杯。小凯可真是个乖孩子，一整杯都喝了，看来今天是想玩死哥哥。”  
Z强壮的手臂拖着K轻轻放到地上，把K的衬衫撕开，露出烧着血红的白皙肌肤。K还在大喘气，眼神已经开始迷离朦胧，看不清周围的世界。身下难耐地扭动着，皮带硌着地板吱吱作响。

Z俯身上前，手从他的胸膛抚摸到下身，解开他的皮带褪去他的裤子，一把伸进他的内裤里。  
“…啊哈…”K的一双迷蒙的眼睛突然瞪大，喉咙里溢出欲望的声音。  
“宝贝儿别着急，舒服的时候在后面呢。”  
Z扒下他的内裤，开始恶趣味地欣赏眼前这幅春宫图。K的性器翘得老高，像是在索取抚慰。Z常年摆弄器械的手温柔有力，贴上去的时候，K已经迫不及待地发出满足的喘息，仿佛在用尽最后一点力气，把下身往Z手里送。  
Z上下举撸动着看着K舒服的表情，什么冰山美人，他想，到了床上都是小狐狸精。  
K很快就交代在了他手里，射了他慢慢一手。他用手指在凯的身上划出一条溪流，最后停在K的嘴角。K的嘴唇嫣红，长长的睫毛慌乱的煽动者，白皙幼嫩的小脸此时已经被Z涂满了精液，Z捧起他的脸颊亲上了那张让他日思夜想的娇娇小嘴，把舌头伸进K的嘴巴里胡乱搅动，让他的喘息变成鼻腔里发出来的哼唧声，像小兽的撒娇。  
手上也没有停止对K的侵犯。K的颗乳尖已被揉得充血，每一次的抚摸都能让他的身体做出反应，初尝禁果的身体到处都是情欲的开关，轻轻一碰就能飞上云端。  
做足了前戏的Z此刻也已经忍不住自己身下的欲望。  
他贴近K的耳边，对他说宝贝儿，我要你。  
K的下身已经是一片狼藉，Z的手指刚伸进K的身体，就被温热的肠壁包裹，他找到了那个能让K兴奋的位置，只是轻轻的按压就已经让K发出胜于之前百倍诱人的浪叫，Z的下身快要爆炸了，他抽出手指，扶着性器用力填满了K的空虚。  
“不……不要了……啊哈……”  
Z听着K嘴里断断续续毫无力气的反抗，更在身下加快了抽插。K的两条白嫩幼细的双腿挂在Z的肩膀上，来来回回撞在Z结实的背部上。  
Z停下身下的动作，捧起K软嫩的小腿亲了一口，随即又是一阵深顶。  
“宝贝儿你身上真是哪里都是极品，就算今天不被我操，这娱乐圈到处都是想死在你身上的人。”  
K听不清他在说什么，他只觉得心上像是被猫咪爪子不停轻轻踩过，充满了难耐的痒和需要被填满的空虚。他恨极了Z，可他们做爱的当下，他又在羞耻地享受着Z给他带来的欢愉。他闭上眼睛，开始小声的抽泣。  
Z坏心眼的顶弄着他的那处，同时低下头贴上他的眼尾，吻掉他的泪珠。K听到Z在他耳边说：  
你哭起来更迷人了。  
Z双手环抱着他，一下一下，顶弄着他的那块软肉，听着K染上哭腔的呻吟，爽得头皮发麻。

Z享用完毕这可口的大餐，帮虚弱的K整理好衣衫，扶他在墙边坐下。  
他露出坏笑，把摄影机拉到合适的角度，对K说，  
小凯，拍摄正式开始了哦。


End file.
